Although it is well known that ultraviolet light decomposes volatile organic, halogenated compounds contained in gases (See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,152 and 4,210,503), the rate of decomposition of these compounds has proven unsatisfactory when used in a system in which these compounds are volatilized from a rapidly flowing, aqueous solution and then treated with the ultraviolet light. When ultraviolet light is used for decomposition in such systems, the ultraviolet light does not have sufficient time to effect appreciable decomposition of the continuously flowing halogenated compounds.
Flowing, aqueous systems containing these toxic, undesirable compounds appear in a variety of situations; for example, well water often contains these compounds and therefore must be purified prior to consumption. Additionally, a wide variety of industrial effluent solutions contain these compounds, one example being the waste water contaminated with halogenated solvents. These compounds are toxic and therefore must be removed. Known detoxification systems typically volatilize the halogenated compounds from flowing solution into air; the contaminated air is then released to the atmosphere thereby causing toxic air pollution.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus and a method which decomposes these toxic compounds quickly enough to serve as an effective pollution control device. The apparatus and method should also be suitable for use as an air and water purification system.